Love at First Sight
by ChocoCookies.3129
Summary: Sehun tidak menjawab, malah memperhatikan waitress itu. Dia manis dan seksi sekali, batin Sehun. Sekai/HunKai. Ficlet. My first fic in this fandom.


**Disclaimer: Sehun, Jongin, Irene milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan diri sendiri**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Words: 797 (tanpa A/N, disclaimer, dan teman-temannya)**

 **Pairing: SeKai/HunKai. HunRene nyempil.**

 **Warning: Boys love, AU, OOC, typo, newbie, ide pasaran, judul nggak sesuai isi. DLDR!**

Sehun menatap Irene gugup. Sehun mengajak Irene bertemu pukul setengah sepuluh, ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai hatinya. Namun sudah lima menit dan Sehun belum bicara.

"Irene..." Sehun memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Irene yang ada di meja. "... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun. Irene menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Maafkan aku." Irene menarik tangannya. "Aku sudah mencintai orang lain." Irene menunduk, tak sanggup menatap wajah terluka Sehun.

"Baiklah." Sehun berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kubicarakan." ujar Sehun. "Kalau begitu aku pergi, ya." Irene memundurkan kursi, bangkit, dan berbalik sebelum menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia meraih cangkir cokelatnya, meneguknya. Keningnya mengerut. Sehun meletakkan cangkir dan memanggil waiter yang kebetulan lewat.

"Cokelat panasku sudah dingin. Bisa diganti, atau dihangatkan dengan microwave?" tanya Sehun. Waiter itu mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Ia berseru, memanggil seseorang dan seorang waitress datang. Setelah menjelaskan permintaan Sehun, sang waiter kembali ke tujuan awalnya, mengantar pesanan ke meja nomor 16.

"Kuganti saja ya, Tuan?" sapa si waitress. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia justru memperhatikan waitress itu. Kulitnya sedikit gelap. Iris cokelatnya memancarkan tatapan sayu. Hidungnya mungil. Bibir kemerahannya membentuk lengkungan senyum. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping. Rambut cokelat gadis itu pendek untuk ukuran perempuan, tapi helaiannya terlihat halus dan lembut. Gadis itu memiliki aroma vanilla yang manis. Dia manis dan seksi sekali, batin Sehun.

"Tuan?" Waitress itu kembali memanggil Sehun, menyadarkannya dari pesonanya."Ya?" Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia jadi terdengar gugup?

"Kubawakan yang baru saja, ya?" Ia tersenyum menahan tawa melihat tampang bodoh Sehun yang terkena pesonanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, waitress itu membawa cangkir Sehun dan berlalu. Sehun menunduk, merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar.

Apa aku jatuh cinta? Pikir Sehun. Apa secepat ini dirinya melupakan Irene? Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia menyatakan cinta.

Sehun mengangkat wajah, matanya menangkap waitress manis itu membawa baki berisi secangkir cokelat panas... Dan sepiring kue keju. Pria bermarga Oh itu mengernyit, rasanya ia tidak memesan kue.

Sang waitress meletakkan cangkir dan piring kecil dengan anggun. Belum sempat Sehun membuka mulutnya, gadis itu sudah berbicara. "Kuenya gratis, kok. Tenang saja." Disertai wink sederhana, sayangnya tidak berefek 'sederhana'. Rona merah menjalari pipi pucat Sehun, jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"T -terima kasih." Sang waitress tersenyum kecil mendengar suara gugup Sehun. Ia membungkuk, berbalik, dan akan pergi sebelum tangan Sehun menyentuh jemari lentiknya.

"Itu, Noona..." Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, tak berani menatap wajah manis si gadis waitress.

"Namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun menyebut namanya. Wajah waitress itu yang awalnya gugup berubah. Ia mengerti, kalau Sehun sedang mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Aku Jongin, Kim Jong In. Dan jangan panggil aku noona, karena aku bukan wanita." Sehun menangkap raut tersinggung di wajah manis si waitress –ralat. Waiter yang bernama Jongin. Mata Sehun turun, memandang dada Jongin yang... rata. Air muka Sehun berubah melongo. Jadi dia... pria?!

Aku tidak jatuh cinta. Hanya tertarik dan sedikit terpesona. Aku masih lurus, sangat normal. Sehun membatin, meyakinkan diri sendiri. Baiklah, ia akan memastikan kalau ia tidak jatuh cinta. Di hatinya masih ada Irene.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Emm... Kapan shift berganti?" tanya Sehun. Jongin dengan mudah menangkap maksud terselubung Sehun. Ia memasang seringai. "Apa Anda ingin mengajakku berkencan?"

Sehun meringis. Semoga Jongin tidak marah tersinggung, kemudian membanjur Sehun dengan cokelat panas.

"Mm, ya." sahut Sehun. Ia menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Jangan gila, dia laki-laki, Sehun!

"20 menit lagi. Tunggu aku, ya." Jongin melempar senyum manis sebelum berlalu.

Sehun mendudukkan diri, memutuskan untuk melahap kuenya. Kemudian meraih gagang cangkir. Didekatkannya bibir tipisnya pada tepi cangkir kemudian menyesap cokelatnya. Hangat.

Begitu habis, bibirnya melepas tepi cangkir dan meletakkannya. Mata tajamnya melirik jam bundar yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah 24 menit berlalu, namun Jongin belum muncul.

Sehun menunduk, apa Jongin tidak mau menemuinya karena malu diajak kencan oleh sesama jenis?

Sebuah tisu melayang, mengusap bibir Sehun. Si pemilik bibir mengangkat wajah, mencoba menatap orang yang mengusap bibirnya.

Jongin. Sudut bibir pria manis itu tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum yang naik sampai mata.

Rona merah kembali muncul di wajah putih Sehun. Ia merona karena tidak sadar kalau bekas cokelat menempel di wajahnya, bukan karena Jongin yang...

Baiklah. Sehun akui, ia merona juga karena perilaku Jongin.

"Yuk, pergi." ajak Jongin. Sehun terperangah melihat pakaian Jongin ketika ia berdiri. Kaus putih di dalam jaket biru tua dengan empat garis putih vertikal. Jeans ketat yang sewarna dengan jaketnya membalut kaki jenjang Jongin, menunjukkan lekukan kakinya yang seperti wanita.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi melihat Sehun masih belum beranjak. "Sehun?" panggil Jongin. Sehun tersadar dari keterpesonaannya dan memandang mata sayu Jongin. Pria manis itu ikut mengulas senyum ketika melihat bibir Sehun yang membentuk senyuman.

Ketika mulai berjalan, Sehun memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. Jari besarnya bertautan dengan jari lentik Jongin.

Jongin mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Sehun melihat semburat merah di pipi Jongin, menambah kesan cantik di diri Jongin.

Ya sudahlah. Apa salahnya menjadi seorang gay?

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca. Kritik, saran, dan komentar reader(s) ditunggu.

=HIRA=


End file.
